


Sleep Deprived

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Height difference AGAIN, I know this is short af ok, Spence is a cute asshole who doesnt know when to quit, blog request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: FIC REQUEST: hey love! I have a fic req! Can you do one where the reader and Reid are dating, but y/n is short (like 5'0) and spencer keeps teasing her about her height and messing around with her (but like in a cute, joking way not in a way that's rude) thanks!





	

The time on the clock read 11 PM. Spencer sat at his desk alone in the bullpen. His paperwork was proving more meticulous then expected, but he was too stubborn to call it quits for the night. 

You walked in, coffee in hand. You and Spencer had been dating for a little over a year now, and you’d learned that sometimes, he needed a little nudge to relax. 

“(Y/N)! Hey! What are you doing here?” Spencer shot up from his paperwork, eyes red from lack of sleep. 

“I’m here to remind you that it is pushing midnight, and I miss you.” You pointed at the clock. He stood up from his chair, stretching his long legs. Looking at him from this angle just reminded you of how short you were.

Spencer ambled over to you, rubbing his eyes. He stopped in front of you and chuckled. 

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?” You looked up at him, a puzzled expression on your face. 

“You’re just…so short.” He giggled and patted you on the head. You frowned. 

“I drive all the way to headquarters in the middle of the night for you and this is the thanks I get?” You crossed your arms. 

“I’m not making fun of you! I find it very cute as a matter of fact.” You glanced up at your boyfriend skeptically. 

“You know, some researchers claim that the height of the man in a relationship is directly linked to the happiness of the female.” Spencer rattled off, a smirk on his face. 

“Oh yeah? You know, I would be really happy if you would call it quits and come home.” You nudged his arm. 

“Whatever you say, shortie.” Spencer muttered. 

“I heard that!”


End file.
